


Decision, Death, and Darling

by orphan_account



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had to repost this, Sorry</p>
<p>Waylon escaped the Groom's clutches. He had found somewhere safe to hide. But what to do when his supplies start running out? He has to make a decision. A decision that will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always ready to read fanfictions! And if you have any ideas for new fanfictions, I'd be happy to write them!

Waylon wandered from room to room. Gasping for breath. He had just escaped the clutches of Frank. A huge man, Frank had chased him through the halls of this asylum, and Waylon had escaped, but only barely. He was now in a part of the asylum he didn't recognize. Once he'd caught his breath somewhat, he walked from room to room, exploring. He didn't find anything of much use. Food, water, and a safe place. Waylon knew those three things were what he needed to look for.  
It was easier said than done. Rooms were boarded shut, and it seemed like everything had been already scavanged. Some rooms had open doors, which he stealthily crept through, listening for any sound and looking for any movement. How could it be that all this had happened, and just earlier that day he had been sitting at his desk? Why had he sent that stupid email?  
Waylon wasn't paying attention, lost in thought, and found himself at a dead end. Another hallway, another dead end. He entered a room, tried a door. Locked. Another room, another door, locked. Waylon had fallen back into thinking about his misery, when a voice cut into the silence.  
“Darling!” Waylon jumped backwards, a man was looking at him through the window in the door. The man continued down the hallway, and entered the room.  
Waylon crouched below one of the desks in the room, fear rising in his throat. The man stepped into a square of light from a high window, too small for someone to crawl through. Waylon recognized him immediately. Eddie Gluskin. Waylon had tried to save him from the machine, he had tried to shut it off. He'd witnessed Eddie's terror at being forced into another experiment. Now the tables were turned. He was at Eddie's mercy.  
Eddie called for him, looking for him. “Come out, Darling, I know you're desperate for someone to love you!” Eddie was wandering through the room. He knew Waylon was hidden. Eddie started looking under desks. The only door that he could escape through was the one Eddie had entered from. Waylon sucked in a breath, and made a run for it. Through the door and down the hallway. Eddie called after him.  
“Come back here you whore!” Waylon heard Eddie's shoes pounding after him. Waylon was grateful for his small and skinny demeanor. He was small, and he was fast. Down a hallway, down another, through room after room. The asylum was a maze, and Waylon was struggling his way through it.  
He found himself at a dead end. An elevator shaft was the only thing at the end of this hallway. Eddie on the other end.  
“I've got you now, you little minx,” Eddie chuckled.  
Waylon leaped into the shaft, gripping hold of a rusty maintenance ladder on the other side. It was so old though, that it couldn't take his weight, and the bars broke beneath his feet and hands, and he went plunging down onto the top of the elevator. A piece of wood stuck in his ankle. Waylon cried out, and jerked it from his leg. It was painful.  
“Oh god. Oh god are you okay?! Why would you do something like that to youself?!” Eddie called down. “You'd rather... Rather die than be with me? Then die.” Eddie's face disappeared, and Waylon struggled to his feet. His ankle hurt. He couldn't put a lot of weight on it. The elevator began moving upwards. Waylon guessed Eddie was trying to squish him against the top of the elevator shaft, but he was easily able to limp onto the next floor.  
“What have you...?” Eddie asked. “Ha! Then we continue!” Waylon heard Eddie's footsteps disappear down the upstairs hallway. He knew Eddie was on his way. Where to go, though? Eddie clearly thought it was a game. Waylon limped his way down the hallway, and Eddie appeared at the other end. Waylon whirled around, limping the other way.  
“Darling, you could be so beautiful,” Eddie called to him.  
Waylon went as fast as he could. An occasional glance over his shoulder revealed that Eddie wasn't running after him, but rather walking at a leisurely pace. Slowly. Calling to him from behind.  
“That part of you the world sees, they think it's perfect. As God intended. Even these idiots and lunatics see it. There's something special about you. On the surface.”  
Waylon got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Limping down this hallway, every door was blocked. Except for one each time. He always limped through the open door, only to limp through another.  
“But when they look deeper, when anybody with eyes to see looks at what you truly are...” Eddie continued, as Waylon went deeper into the maze.  
“That's why they don't trust you. You're not what you're meant to be. Not yet.”  
Another door, another hallway.  
“This place can see into your mind. And the things you've done. Oh, they're a sin, Darling.”  
Waylon entered a large room. Shelves, wood, debris, and other questionable items lay on either side. There was a single entrance that acted as a path through the mess. With nowhere else to go, Waylon followed it. It led to a blocked area. He was trapped. A few lockers were the only things around.  
"But a flower is only as sweet as the soil that nourishes it. And yours needs nourishing, and pruning, and care."  
Waylon had walked directly into the Groom's clutches. That's why Eddie didn't chase. He had known from the beginning Waylon wasn't going anywhere. As a last resort, he hid in a locker, closing it behind him. Maybe the Groom would think he had escaped somehow.  
“...Hmm... Close. I can... The smell of my love's arbor. Darling, you can't hide from me.” Waylon gasped, terror rising as Eddie's face appeared in the hole in the locker's face.  
“You make yourself a gift for me. A delicacy to be unwrapped... and unwrapped again. And savored.” Waylon had no idea what Eddie was going to do to him.  
“Here we go and-” Waylon gave a little shriek as Eddie laid the locker down. Now laying on his back, Waylon could only see the ceiling through the locker's face. As he started being pushed down the hallway, Eddie spoke to him.  
“I've been a little... Vulgar, I know. I just... You know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman. But after the ceremony, when I've made an honest woman of you, I promise I'll be a different man.”  
Eddie's face appeared again.  
“I want a family, a legacy. To be the father I never had. I'll never let anything happen to our children. Not like...”  
Waylon was too terrified to think about the things Eddie was saying. The locker was laid upright again, and Waylon was looking into Eddie's face.  
“You'll have to wait here. I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But try to enjoy the anticipation.” With that, Eddie moved away, and Waylon caught view of the scene before him, a scene he would remember until the end of time. An operating table in the middle of the room, a buzzsaw at one end, bodies hung from the ceiling, blood covered the table and the floor. Waylon didn't want to know what horrors had happened here.  
“Here, Darling, this will help you relax,” Eddie cooed, and sprayed Waylon right in the face with some sort of gas. Waylon choked and gagged, and Eddie's smiling face was the last thing he saw before the room faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize these are kinda short chapters. If you have any ideas for other fanfictions, or have your own fanfictions I should read, let me know!

Waylon opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, and came in and out of focus. When his vision cleared, he was horrified at what he saw. A man lay on the Groom's table, screaming.  
“Darling, I need you to try to bleed less. I know the fairer sex often endure the same wounds with more suffering, but you really need to make an effort.” Eddie was holding a knife, and stabbed the man, right in his...  
Oh god... Waylon gasped as this horrifying scene unfolded before him.  
Eddie ended the man's suffering, by slitting his throat. “No, I'm so sorry Darling. Love isn't for everybody.”  
Eddie pushed the man off the table, and Waylon fell unconscious again.  
He awoke several times after that, to various men being tortured. Knives, the buzzsaw, they were all tools the Groom used to remove the men's most sensitive parts, and then he'd kill them, or they would bleed to death.  
When he woke up the final time, Waylon felt a cool chill settle over his body. Opening his eyes, he looked down to discover the reason for the chill. He was completely naked. His wrists were bound above his head, and his ankles were bound tightly on either side of the table. His lower body was aimed right at the buzzsaw...  
“You have amazing bone structure. Such soft skin. You're going to be beautiful,” Eddie stood over him.  
“A woman... has to suffer some things. It's not pleasant, I know. But just try to... endure. For my sake. For the sake of our children.”  
Waylon felt his heart pounding in his ears.  
“It won't take long, a few snips at the flesh here, and here.” Eddie guestured to Waylon's chest.   
“Cut away everything... vulgar.” A guesture to his lower region. “A soft place to welcome my seed. To grow our family.” Eddie stroked Waylon's inner thigh.  
Eddie started the buzzsaw spinning. The curved blades were menacing, spinning fast... too fast, ready to rip into his flesh. Waylon's heart was beating in his ears, his breathing faster and faster. Eddie didn't seem to notice.  
“The incision will hurt. And the conception. And birthing is never easy.”  
Waylon jerked frantically, thrashing.  
“I'll make the cut fast. Just close your eyes, and think of our children.”  
Waylon watched with horror as Eddie started moving the table, bringing his body closer and closer to the spinning blades.  
The blade was less than an inch away from his flesh, when a huge mass entered the room, careening right into Gluskin. Was that... Frank? It didn't matter, when Frank ran into Eddie, he broke the board holding him there. Waylon rolled off the table, and Eddie chased Frank into the hallway.  
Waylon was free.  
His clothes lay in a heap on the floor, and he pulled them on, hurrying out of the room. He didn't care where he was going, but he just wanted to get as far away from that room as possible.  
He entered a lab room a while away and began searching cabinets. He found a bottle of water, and three boxes of old crackers. He was overjoyed. He filled his bottle of water at the sink, and found that if he stood on an old desk, he was able to get into the vent of the lab. He decided it was worth a try, and tossed his crackers and water bottle into the shaft, then hoisted himself up, and replaced the vent. A perfect hiding space. Waylon was small enough to fit comfortably, while most of the other mainacs running around were too big! At last Waylon had found a shred of safety.  
Crawling through the vents turned out to be very useful. Waylon was able to learn that all the other psychos stayed away from this area. This was the Groom's area, and until he found a bride that would suit him, no one would come near enough to be singled out. However, it was not always this way. Waylon watched the Groom's movements over several days. He would walk the halls and the rooms searching for a victim, and when he saw a man who had strayed this far, he would give chase. The man would run and hide, or try to fight, but Eddie was strong. If the man fought, Eddie would force him against a wall, and tie his hands behind his back, and force him to his workshop. Then he would push the man into a room off his workshop, lock the door, and go to find more.  
Eddie would walk the halls, dragging all in his path to his workshop, then after a few hours, he would return to his workshop, and lock the doors. The following day, he'd do it again. One man always ended up in Eddie's clutches. One every few days, sometimes more. After a few days, Eddie would begin work on the men he'd caught. But none of them lived up to his standards. They didn't want to be there. Escape was all they wanted. None were willing. Eddie killed them all for varying reasons, but he told all the remaining men, that they had better want to be with him. But they didn't, and so they died.  
Waylon observed for a week, and had gotten into a routine. He'd eat a few crackers in the morning, and then sneak down to the lab to refill his water bottle at the sink. He'd hide back in his vent shaft, and sip on his water, and munch on crackers, and spent his time watching the others far below. When Eddie retired to his room for the night, Waylon snuck back down to the lab to refill his water bottle. This became his daily routine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always happy to read fanfictions  
> Also let me know of any ideas you have, I'd be happy to write them!

Waylon had been at this asylum for nearly two months. He'd survived, and become used to the things that went on. He'd adventured deeper over time, and discovered the city had closed the place down. Every exit. He heard it from a few prisoners who were talking about it. The city was hoping that the prisoners in the asylum would kill themselves off, so that they didn't need to take care of the problem. Waylon didn't doubt it.  
His new routine went like this: He'd drain his water and fill it at the lab sink, and then he'd walk through the halls to search for any excess food. His cracker boxes were nearly gone. He'd been searching for food a long time. The entire time he'd been here, he'd found two boxes of cereal, but that, paired with his crackers, weren't lasting him that long. He only had enough left for three days at the most. Once he'd spent the day looking, he returned to his vent shaft, filled his bottle at the sink, ate a few more crackers, and then went to sleep. He'd searched the place hgih and low, but there wasn't anything to find.  
When his supply had finally run out, he was left to contemplate his options. He didn't dare go to the others in the place. He'd tried it before, but each time, they attacked him. He knew they didn't have anything either if they wanted to eat him instead.  
There was one thing Waylon noticed, crawling in the vents and spying on everyone. Eddie had a monopoly of food. Several others knew it too. They tried stealing from him, but every time, they ended up dead, or on the Groom's table.  
Eddie had a special room he called his kitchen. Boxes filled with food from the storage rooms. After a steady diet of crackers and cereal for the last few months, Waylon's stomach growled at the prospect of real food. He wondered if there was a way to steal some. But he'd witnessed so many try and fail, he knew it was pretty hopeless.  
Waylon looked down at himself. He'd began to make a plan. What if... What if he became the Groom's bride? Eddie killed everyone who came to him, but... That was because none of them wanted to be there. Everyone who ended up on the Groom's table wanted death. They wanted to die, and so Eddie granted it. They didn't want to stay there. But... What if Eddie had a bride who wanted to be there? What if Waylon went down there and did as the Groom wanted? It might work...  
At another time, Waylon would have thought he was crazy, and would never have even considered such a horrible plan. But he wasn't the same Waylon he used to be, level-headed and thinking through everything. He had been here far too long. The place had gotten to him, his only want was to survive, it was like an animal instinct. But how to go about it?  
Eddie chased his brides through the halls, he always ran them into a corner, with nowhere to go. He would try to comfort them, in his own way, promising life and safety, and hope in exchange for their love, but they only wanted to escape. Eddie killed them, and looked for another. Waylon had been watching Eddie long enough to know what he wanted. It would be painful, but only for awhile. Waylon had decided. He would present himself tomorrow as the next bride of the Groom.

The following day, he got his bottle of water. He filled it and drank three filled bottles. He didn't know when the next time he'd have something to drink would be. And then, he put his plan into action. His plan was a short one. It wouldn't take long. This was a good thing, because Waylon knew he would end up running away even with his resolve if he thought about it too much. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad though, Waylon thought, as he made his way to the Groom's lair.  
Eddie was nowhere in sight. Waylon figured it would be awhile before he returned. He was already feeling nervous. He crept into the kitchen area. If he was going to be Eddie's bride, the least Eddie could do was share some food with him. Waylon completely devoured a package of some kind of prison food. He didn't even look at what it was. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. With some actual food in his stomach, Waylon felt a lot better. He knew he'd chicken out if he didn't act soon, and so he decided to do the hard part, giving himself up.  
Waylon sucked in a deep breath. He glanced at the operating table. Soaked with blood, it looked terrifying, like something from a horror movie. Looking around the room, Waylon saw rope, and a huge pile of old clothes in the corner, probably from all Eddie's past victims, Waylon guessed.  
Waylon went to the pile of clothes. There were all sizes of various tshirts, jeans, sweatpants, and shorts. All colors, and all types of clothes. He wondered just how many men Eddie had tortured here.  
He crouched next to the pile of rope. He picked up several long strands, and set them on the floor. He noticed something poking out from the pile of clothes. Grabbing it, he pulled it out. An old sheet. He set it with the rope, it would be helpful to have.  
Waylon swallowed, and began undressing himself, slowly. His nerves started to overwhelm him. He approached the pile of clothes, laying his on top of the pile. He knew he wouldn't need them. At least not for a while.  
He picked the sheet and rope up off the floor, and slowly approached the operating table. Waylon sat on the edge of the table, and sucked in a deep breath. He sat facing front, and grabbed one of the thick ropes he had gotten. He began to wind the rope around and around his leg. He started at his ankle, and wrapped it around and around, all the way to his knee. He began tying knots. He tied several of them, securing it tightly. He gave his leg a jerk, testing it. The rope held tight. He was pleased with it. There would be no escaping from this.  
Waylon picked up the second piece of rope, and started on the other side. He wrapped the rope around his leg, from ankle to knee, tightly. Then he tied several knots. Giving his leg a test jerk, he was again pleased to find that it held tightly. Waylon jerked both his legs, struggling against the ropes binding him, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that he couldn't move at all. He couldn't even move a fraction of an inch.  
He fought the urge to release himself. He refused to think about what he was doing. He picked the sheet up from the table, where he'd set it. His legs were held up in the way they were tied, but Waylon draped the sheet over his body. He felt a lot better with his body covered. He wasn't exposed anymore. The sheet kept the draft at bay, as an added bonus. Now that his lower half was tied and covered, it was time to finish the job.  
Waylon laid on his back, and readjusted the sheet. He picked up the first piece of rope in his hands. He slipped it over the board on the side of the table, and wrapped it around and around his fingers, making a loop. He tied very loose knots all through it, and hung one long strand of rope, where he could get to it.  
Then Waylon picked up the last piece of rope. Taking it in his right hand, and between his teeth, he was able to wrap it around and around his left wrist. While knots were difficult, he made several of them, pulling hard. The knots tightened, and a test jerk revealed it was very solid.   
Slipping his right wrist into the loop he'd made, he gripped the long strand of rope inbetween his teeth and pulled. The rope tightened and knotted itself with the knots he had put in it. A test jerk revealed it was unmovable. When he was satisfied with how tightly he had tied himself, he spit the rope out, and it fell off the table, out of his reach.  
At being trapped like this, unable to move, Waylon had a moment of panic. He let it overcome him for a moment. He thrashed, tried to kick, hit, escape in any way. He was completely unable to move. He was tied far tighter than he had been the first time he had visited the Groom. He couldn't even tense his body, or twitch.  
Waylon was pleased with his work. Now without any ability to move in the slightest, there was nothing left to do but to wait. He didn't know how long it would take for Eddie to come back, but Waylon started to count, to pass the time, and give him something else to think about.  
One... Two.... Three...


	4. Chapter 4

Seconds stretched into minutes... and minutes stretched into hours. After over an hour, Waylon dozed off. When he opened his eyes, he glanced around the room. Still quiet. Still no one in sight. He sighed, and closed his eyes again. He had no idea how long he had slept for, but he started counting again, from the beginning again. One... Two... Three...  
After nearly two hours, Waylon heard footsteps. His heart leaped in fear. He let his fear overtake him a few seconds. Images flashed through his mind. Tortured men, mutilated bodies, him laying there, unable to move as Eddie.... And then Waylon stopped. He pushed the fear away. Deep breaths helped him calm down, and he heard Eddie pause as he entered the room.  
“How did you get here...?” Eddie approached, standing over him.  
“I... I came from out there...” Waylon explained. “I... I wanted you to protect me and take care of me...”  
Waylon said what he thought Eddie would want to hear. Eddie seemed pleased.  
“Oh Darling... I knew you'd come...” Eddie was in awe. “Did you even tie yourself up?”  
Waylon nodded.  
Eddie picked up the edge of the sheet, lifting it.  
“You... You made yourself a gift for me... A delicacy... To be unwrapped...” Eddie murmured, running a hand over Waylon's leg. “Such soft skin... Amazing bone structure...” Eddie was touching him, running his hands over Waylon's body. Waylon would have squirmed if he could have. Eddie walked around the edge of the table, tugging on each of the ropes, testing them. He beamed at Waylon in approval. “You tied them so well...”  
When Eddie had finished his “examination” of Waylon's body, he stood over him.  
“Darling... You're going to be so beautiful...” Eddie murmured.  
With the lack of the sheet, Waylon felt the chill settle over his body. It was uncomfortable. Waylon heard Eddie dig around in a box under the table. When he came back up, he was holding a razor. Waylon's heart leaped in horror as he wondered what Eddie would do with it. But his heart settled somewhat when he undertook the task of shaving Waylon's body. It was a strange sensation, very uncomfortable, to have someone shave your body, when that someone wasn't you. But at least the razor wouldn't pierce his skin. Eddie spent this time exploring his body. Every crevice, every curve. Eddie ran his razor, and his fingers over everything. He took his time. When he'd finally finished, Eddie probably knew Waylon's body better than Waylon did. With all his body hair gone, Waylon felt far more exposed than he had previously. His skin felt so sensitive. Lacking his hair, and lacking the sheet he felt so exposed, so vulnerable.  
Eddie ran a hand over him.  
“Such soft skin... So soft...” Eddie murmured.  
Waylon would have run away then and there. He didn't want to have his body exposed to Eddie this way. He didn't want to be so vulnerable, so sensitive. Eddie laid the sheet back over him. Waylon wished it would stay that way, he felt so much better covered. Much safer.  
Eddie started digging in his box under the table again. He started removing various items, and setting them on a side table. A knife, a spool of red thread, a few needles. A container of baby wipes, paper towels, and a bottle of alcohol. Waylon shuddered, staring at the tools.  
Eddie peeled the bottom of the sheet away, and Waylon shuddered, feeling the chill of the air on his lower parts. Looking down, he wasn't able to see the area Eddie was about to work on. Waylon heard a wrenching noise, and jumped, and Eddie stood up, the buzzsaw in his hands.  
“We won't be needing this. Cleaner cuts will be better for our children,” he said, as though that explained everything.  
“I'm about to begin, Darling,” Eddie cooed, leaning over his body. “We'll get rid of this vulgarity. Just close your eyes, and think of our children.”  
Eddie took one of the paper towels, and soaked it in alcohol, cleaning the area. Waylon shuddered at the chill. He saw Eddie reach for the blade, taking it firmly in his hand. Waylon's heart raced. Eddie laid the blade against his skin. Waylon could feel the sharpness of the knife on his flesh.  
Then Eddie started working. Waylon screamed as Eddie began to cut. This was the most pain he had ever felt... His whole lower region felt like it was on fire. Eddie worked slowly, making “clean cuts"  
as carefully as possible.  
Every here and there Eddie leaned all his weight on the blade, cutting through flesh. Waylon sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Eddie just kept working. Waylon begged for him to stop, but Eddie ignored him. He didn't stop. Waylon screamed and cried and bawled and begged, but Eddie just continued. The knife cut into flesh, Eddie went slowly, and here and there, Eddie would lean on the blade, cutting through a part he couldn't get all the way through with simple cuts.  
Eddie took his time. Every thirty seconds or so, Eddie would take a baby wipe from the container, and wipe some of the blood. The wipe always came away, drenched in blood. The baby wipes were always painful. They stung and burned his skin. The pile grew larger and larger, and it wasn't long befoe thee was a huge pile of wipes, drenched in blood. Waylon was in agony for several minutes, and somewhere in there his vision went dark. He didn't know exactly how long he'd been out, but when he came to again, he did so still in tears.  
Waylon was bawling, as Eddie picked up the spool of thread, and the needle, and started to stitch. When he finally finished, he spoke softly. “Almost finished. Here comes the worst part.”  
Waylon saw what he was about to do, and screamed, begged for him not to. But, Eddie ignored his pleas. He picked up the bottle of alcohol, and took the lid off. Eddie poured it over the area, cleaning it up with paper towels. Waylon screamed so loud his voice gave out. It burned. It burned so much... Tears streamed from his eyes, as he sobbed.  
“There, now,” Eddie cooed. “All done.” He replaced the sheet. “Stop crying, Darling. It's finished. Go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning.” Eddie stroked Waylon's hair, murmuring, “You did so good. Shh, Darling. Go to sleep.” Waylon didn't know how long it took, but at some point, his body just gave out. He fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know of any ideas you want to see me write. I'm always happy to read other fanfictions, so if you have something new you've written, let me know!

When Waylon opened his eyes, the following morning, he ached horribly. His lower region throbbed painfully. He opened his mouth to speak, to call out, but discovered he couldn't. All his screaming from the night before had completely destroyed his voice. He couldn't make his words come out. It didn't help that he desperately needed a drink of water. Finally, Eddie emerged from his bedroom.  
Even though Waylon couldn't speak, Edddie knew what he needed. He held a bottle of water to Waylon's lips. He drank greedily, and when he had drained the bottle, Eddie set it on the side table. All of the evidence from the night before, the bloody wipes, the tools, all were gone. Eddie lifted the sheet from his lower body, looking it over.  
“It looks good, Darling. You're healing well,” Eddie murmured. He went over to the huge pile of clothes. Digging through it, he came back with a pair of shorts, and an old tshirt. “Now, don't move, Darling,” Eddie commanded.  
He cut the ropes holding each of Waylon's legs, carefully sliding the shorts up around his hips, so as not to irritate the still-sensitive skin. Then he cut the ropes holding his wrists, and handed him the tshrit.  
“There, now, Darling. Cover up, that's a good girl,” Eddie grinned. “Let's have some breakfast, I have a special treat for you!” Eddie stood Waylon on his feet gingerly. Just standing there put pressure on his wounds. It was incredibly painful, and he winced. Eddie handed him a few strawberries. Waylon eagerly devoured them, he couldn't remember the last time he'd had a strawberry. And now he had three! All to himself! They tasted amazing.  
Eddie was pleased with Waylon's obvious delight at the treat. “We'll save the rest for later. I'm going to be working today, so I'm going to let you explore,” Waylon listened curiously, licking the strawberry juice from his fingers. “I blocked the doors at each end of the hallway outside. No one will give you any trouble. If anything happens, and I mean anything, all you need to do is call for me, and I'll come running, okay?” Eddie kissed the top of Waylon's head, “I'll see you for lunch.”  
Eddie disappeared into his sewing room. He let Waylon look inside. Several sewing machines, lots of fabric, it was the perfect setup for someone who liked to sew. Eddie closed the door, and Waylon was left on his own. Walking was incredibly painful. He couldn't walk without rubbing the wound. He ended up walking slowly, with his legs spread in either direction. He was sure he looked like an idiot, but it gave him some relief from the pain.  
Opening the door leading to the hallway, he stepped out, and closed it behind him. There was a door directly to his left, which led deeper into the asylum. It was blocked, as Eddie said he had done, with several planks of wood. Waylon made his way down the hallway. There were several rooms. The first he came across was... A bathroom. A Mens and a Ladies room. Waylon really didn't see the need for both, since there really weren't any women in this place. Except for a few doctors, but they had private restrooms. He really needed to go, but he hesitated outside the doors, looking between them. After a few moments, he gingerly opened the Ladies room door. It felt wrong, opening the door of the wrong bathroom, as though he was going to walk in on an unsuspecting lady. But he knew Eddie would expect him to use it, and so he decided he had better get used to using it now.  
Inside it was... Clean... He was surprised. Everything in this place was destroyed, filthy, and a complete wreck. But this bathroom looked... and smelled... like it had never been used before. Waylon hadn't realized how much the asylum smelled, but this was a nice change. As though no one had ever entered the place before. He was pleasantly surprised. Three stalls, two sinks with mirrors, and a tall, floor to ceiling mirror hanging on the wall. Two chairs sat facing each other, with a little table between them in the corner. But the mirrors were exactly what he hoped to see.  
He approached the tall, floor length mirror, and looking into it, he was shocked. Before him stood a man, small and skinny. His auburn hair hung around his ears. It was matted and dirty, and streaked with blood. His body was stained with blood here and there. All over his legs, There were bags under his eyes, which were sinking into his face. He looked exhausted, and in pain. He looked as insane as any other man here. He dragged his eyes away from the image. That hadn't been what he was meaning to see. Slowly, carefully, he removed the shorts he was wearing. He raised his eyes to the mirror, to the area Eddie had worked on last night. The first time he'd seen it. He felt a little sick as his stomach turned.  
The skin was angry red. Criss crossed with dark red stitches. Cautiously, he touched the skin with a fingetip. It hurt to the touch, as he expected. It was so sensitive. Waylon carefully sat on one of the chairs. He put his foot on the table, and very gingerly, so gingerly that he was barely touching, he ran a finger over the crevice Eddie had made into his body. It hurt, but Waylon needed to know. He needed to know exactly what had been done to him. A crevice, deep, very deep. Waylon explored his new body, as carefully as he could.  
When he was finally finished, he started to cry. He cried for his lost parts, cried that he was stuck here, cried that it hurt, cried that he wanted to go home, cried that he had so many stitches, he even cried that he had no more strawberries to eat. He cried himself silly, until he finally ran out of tears. When he had, he was exhausted. Crying took a toll on him, but he felt a lot better having done it. He relieved himself (why did EVERYTHING he do have to hurt?!), and then washed his hands at the sink, which was a luxury he'd always taken for granted until now, and then left the bathroom, deciding to continue his exploration of the hallway.  
Past the bathrooms were two doors. Waylon pushed open the first. The floor was cold beneath his feet, and he flipped on a lightswitch next to the door. Was this another bathroom? Wandering deeper, he found it wasn't a bathroom, but a shower area. He turned a knob on one of the four showers, and was pleased to feel hot water coming out of it. None of the showers had doors, because of course, this was as good as a prison. In the corner was a large metal basin. It was dusty, but it seemed fairly clean.  
Waylon wondered what it was used for before. He was desperate for a shower, but he felt like it would be easier to sit instead of stand. He dragged the metal bin over and let water run into the basin, and then dumped it out, cleaning it out as best he could. Then Waylon set it below the shower heads. He turned the first two on hot, and the second two on cold.  
While the basin was filling up, he opened a cabinet on the wall. He found bars of soap, ten of them! They would last a really long time. He took one out, pleased to find something so useful. When the basin had nearly filled up to the top, Waylon turned off the shower heads. He felt the water with his hands. It was pleasantly warm. He pulled the clothes he was wearing off, folding them, and setting them on the floor, out of reach of the water. He stepped into the basin, feeling the water lapping around his knees. Cautiously, he arranged himself, and slowly lowered himself into the water. Of course the water stung, a lot, but the pain faded as his body became used to being submerged. Within a few minutes, the water didn't hurt him, but instead soothed the pain he had been feeling. He felt bliss at the lack of pain when he sat still. Taking the soap in his hands, he started to clean himself with it. He left the still healing part alone, but scrubbed every other part of his body. After so long, it felt absolutely amazing. His legs, feet, arms, face, hair, he removed all of the blood, and dirt. The water he was now sitting in was a bright pink color. He felt so much better. He even ventured to run his fingers over his lower region until he found the deep crevice, and held his breath, opening the slit with two fingers. The pain hit him like a knife, and the water he was sitting in turned a dark pink color with his blood. But he suffered through the pain, letting the water clean the area. After a few moments, the pain subsided once more. He felt so much better. He felt clean, rejuvinated. It was an amazing feeling.  
He closed his eyes a few minutes, letting himself enjoy the warmth of the water, and how it soothed the painful areas of his body, but soon he opened his eyes, and stood from the water. Perhaps it was his imagination, or maybe wishful thinking, but Waylon thought that as he stepped out of the tub, that the more painful parts of his body didn't hurt so much. He dumped the tub of filthy water out, watching his sorrows disappear down the drain.  
While he was pulling his clothes back on his body, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked like a completely different person. He made his way out of the bathroom, to explore the final room down the hallway.  
He opened it, and was in awe of what he found.

A large room, which could have been a common room stood before him, one wall of which was packed floor to ceiling with bookshelves. Books lined the shelves, probably as many books were in the asylum Hundreds. Two comfy-looking couches and three comfy-looking chairs sat scattered around the room, each paired with a coffee table, or a side table. There were rugs on the floor. A big fireplace. Several large windows (with iron bars covering them on the outside) let light stream into the room. Looking out, there was a beautiful view. It was almost easy to forget he was standing inside an asylum. A large bed was pressed against the far wall, covered with a quilt. Two doors were next to each other on the wall, he wondered what they led to.  
This was absolutely amazing... Waylon wondered how in the world this room had come to be. He wondered if he could be dreaming. There was no way this could all be real. There was a noise behind him, and he jumped, whirling around. Eddie was grinning, standing behind him.  
“Darling, you look beautiful. What do you think?” He asked softly. “I made this room for you.”  
“You... You made this...?” Waylon asked. “But... How?” He was shocked.  
“Well... This was the headmaster's suite. There was a fireplace, and these windows. The room was so bright. I knew my Darling should only have the best, so I brought the shelves in, as I found them. I had to repair a few of them, but I think they look alright. Then I put the bed together, and I made the quilt. I explored and over time I started finding books. I probably checked every room, and I took every book I could find. Lots of doctors and workers had little personal libraries in their offices, or in their living quarters,” Eddie explained. “And then I found the chairs and the couches here and there, and I brought them up, and then I found both of these rugs rolled up in a maintenance room. It's not that difficult to carry a rug, but you should see how hard it is to get a couch like this all the way up all those stairs! I thought we could add some paintings, and make it home. What do you think?”  
Waylon didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around Eddie, hugging him tightly. Eddie wrapped his arms around his bride.  
“Thank you,” Waylon whispered.  
“Anything for you, Darling,” Eddie murmured, kissing the top of Waylon's head. “Let's have some lunch, shall we?”  
Eddie left the room, and came back hauling a table, a kitchen table, it looked heavy, and Waylon went to help, but Eddie wouldn't let him. Eddie set the table upright, and returned again a moment later with two chairs, which he put on either side.  
“Where did you get this...?” Waylon asked.  
“I have a room down the hall, full of mismatched furniture. I've been saving all of it for firewood, or to be used if I have a use for it.”  
Eddie brought in several boxes, pulling open the closed door closest to them. It led to a big walk-in closet. Eddie piled the boxes inside, digging through them.  
Waylon curiously opened the other door. It was a bathroom. Complete with bathtub, and shower.  
Eddie called, “Come on, Darling. Have some lunch.” In his hands was the container of strawberries they had for breakfast. Waylon's stomach rumbled, and he eagerly sat at the table to have his share. Eddie took a big handful of them, and then handed the container to Waylon. “Eat those, my dear, you need to keep your strength up.”  
Waylon ate his strawberries eagerly. They were so good. Eddie watched him in amusement as Waylon devoured them. When the berries were gone, Eddie picked up the empty container.  
“I'll leave you, Darling. I'm going to keep working. I'll be back in a few hours.”  
So Waylon was left to his own devices once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas you'd like to see, I'd be happy to write them!
> 
> Or if you'd like me to read any of your fanfics, let me know! I'm happy to give feedback! :)

Waylon wandered to the bookshelves. He ran a hand over the books, scanning the titles. He didn't know what to choose though, there were so many different ones on so many different subjects. He settled for closing his eyes, and selecting one at random. His fingers closed around the book, and he looked down at the one he had chosen. It looked old, and well-worn. He settled down on the couch, and cracked it open. He began to read.  
It turned out to be the story of a knight. He had heard a story of a princess who was trapped in a tower far away. In order to rescue the lady, he would have to travel a treacherous path. He would have to slay great beasts, and go the road less traveled. All to save a beautiful princess. The book told about the knight's journey, and when he had finally spotted the princess's tower, he found a great dragon guarding her. A greater beast than any he had fought before. He swung, they had a battle of sword, and fire, and the crashing of metal against scales. Finally he chopped off the dragon's head, and the princess was his. And so the two rode off into the sunset, to live happily ever after.  
Waylon had always enjoyed little children's stories like this. The knight in shining armor, coming to save his princess. Great adventures. He stretched, and stood up, and glanced at a clock on the wall. He hadn't noticed it before, but a clock hung above the door. He'd been sitting here for over an hour. Waylon decided to go and see what Eddie was doing. Eddie “worked” all day, and Waylon wondered what exactly his job was.  
He pulled open the door, stepping out into the hall. He made his way to Eddie's workshop, and had just raised his hand to open the door, when Eddie opened it from the other side. He'd showered. He cleaned up nicely, and the scarred half of his face didn't look so bad anymore. He looked pretty... Attractive.  
“Darling! What are you doing here?” Eddie grinned.  
“Oh, I was just wondering what you were doing,” Waylon looked at the ground, embarrassment turning his cheeks pink.  
“Are you bored, Darling?”  
“I suppose maybe a little bit.” Waylon had thought Eddie would come to entertain him, but he soon found that telling him that he was bored was entirely the wrong thing to say. Before he knew it, Waylon was sitting right back in the room, with the massive pile of old clothes before him, soap, and a basin full of water.  
Waylon scrubbed, and scrubbed. The clothes were dirty, some covered in blood. Some were entirely hopeless all together. Those he put aside.  
While he was doing the laundry, his mind was far away, thinking about the story he had read. He started thinking about the knight's adventure, and the princess's escape.  
He started to formulate a plan.  
After so long of being in this place, after everything that had happened, Eddie would want to escape. He and Waylon would bust out of here. They'd escape this place, and then they would ride off into the sunset to live happily ever after. He hadn't exactly figured out how they would go about the plan, but he was sure Eddie would be as excited to leave as he was.  
When Waylon finally finished the laundry, he opened the closet door, and pulled the boxes out, going through all the food items. He stacked drinkable items against the closet wall, and organized all the food items. He found microwavable mac n' cheese in one box. He wondered if Eddie knew where a microwave was. As he was just finishing sorting, Eddie entered the room.  
“Darling, where are you?”  
“In here,” Waylon called.  
“You'll need to start making dinner, that's the wife's job,” Eddie said.  
“Okay, do you know where a microwave is?” Waylon asked.  
“A microwave... I'll keep an eye on it. Just tell me what you need, and I will find it.”  
“Can I have a piece of paper and a pencil then?” Waylon asked.  
“Sure, just a second.”  
Waylon found bread and lunch meat. A simple sandwich sounded so good. So Waylon made turkey sandwiches for dinner. While Eddie was eating, Waylon started writing the things he needed.  
Microwave... Plates... Forks... A few other items made their way onto Waylon's list.  
“Darling,” Eddie asked, as Waylon handed him the list.  
“Hm?” Waylon took a bite of his sandwich.  
“Will you marry me?” Eddie asked.  
The question came as a sort of shock. Waylon had already figured it was implied, he didn't realize Eddie was actually going to ask him.  
“Of course,” Waylon said.  
“Wonderful,” Eddie grinned.  
“Oh Eddie?” Waylon asked.  
“Hm?”  
“So I was thinking... What if we broke out of here? After everything that happened, everything they did to us, we can leave. We can escape from this place!”  
Eddie's face went dark, “Darling, why would you ever want to leave? Are you trying to leave me?”  
“What, no I was just-”  
“This is our home. I made this home for you. I created this. It's safe here, I can protect you, and our children. Why would you ever want to leave?”  
“But I-”  
“Don't argue with me. You will do as I say. This is our home, and I won't let you leave it.”  
Waylon closed his mouth. He couldn't believe Eddie didn't want to leave. Somehow, Eddie thought this was the safest place.  
“I will leave you until you've gotten over this terrible idea. Goodnight, Darling.”  
Eddie slammed the door.  
Waylon became angry. Why shouldn't Eddie want to leave? Eddie should support his decisions! Waylon had given Eddie everything! His body, his life, everything belonged to Eddie! The least Eddie could do was help Waylon to escape!  
If he wouldn't help, Waylon would escape on his own! He tried to open the door, but found it locked. He became furious. How dare Eddie lock him in here! He tried to jerk on the door, kicked, screamed for Eddie to let him out, but after a few minutes, he was getting nowhere. He started to calm down after he'd had his fit. He remained angry with Eddie the rest of the night.  
He pulled back the quilt on the bed, and fell asleep after a few minutes.  
He woke up in the middle of the night. It was storming outside. Thunder and lightning, the place trembled with the force of the storm.  
Storms had never botheed him, other than the loud noises waking him at night. He rolled over, to go back to sleep. There was a clicking sound, and Waylon opened his eyes, sitting up in bed.  
Eddie stood at the other end of the room, the clicking sound was him opening the door.  
“What?” Waylon asked.  
“I um... I just came to check on you,” Eddie said.  
At first Waylon was about to tell him to get the heck out of the room, when he noticed Eddie wringing his hands, trembling slightly.  
“Eddie...” Waylon started. “Are you... Afraid of thunderstorms...?”  
“No! Of course not!” Eddie snapped, and then hesitated. “Well... I mean...”  
Waylon knew what he meant. He sighed, “Come on then.”  
Waylon rolled over, facing the wall, as Eddie crawled under the quilt next to him, facing away from him. Neither one spoke, and it only took a litle while for the sound of the rain pounding on the roof, and Eddie's deep, slow breathing next to him, to lull Waylon to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there are any other fanfiction ideas you'd like to see! I'm currently working on a new fanfiction. It's not Outlast, but I'd be happy to write more Outlast fanfictions if that's what you guys would like to see!

When Waylon woke up the following morning, he was cold. He could feel the lack of Eddie's body heat beside him, and he couldn't feel the quilt covering him. Hands touched the edge of his shorts, and Waylon jerked awake with a start, slapping the hands away.  
“Oh... I'm sorry, Darling,” Eddie shook his head. “I just wanted to look and see how you were healing. I didn't mean to wake you.”  
Waylon sat up. He wondered how to get his message through to Eddie.“It's fine... It's just... You can't go undressing me without my permission, okay? It's my body.” Waylon tried to be as firm as possible. Eddie didn't like it.  
“You are mine,” Eddie told him, taking both of Waylon's hands, and forcing them above his head. “You do what I say, when I say it. If I tell you to walk, you walk. If I tell you to run, you run. If I tell you to strip naked, you do as I say. No questions about it.” Eddie snapped. Waylon cringed away from him. If he wanted to establish any authority here, he needed to stand up and tell Eddie to back off, but Eddie was intimidating, and Waylon backed down.  
“You're right, I'm sorry, I just... I...”  
Eddie's voice softened, and he released him. “It's alright Darling, I know you've never been cared about this way before. You just don't know how to feel yet. You need a strong man to guide you.”  
Waylon stared at the ground. Eddie murmured, “I'm sorry for snapping at you. I won't make you show me.”  
“No...” Waylon said softly. “Please look at it...” He pulled the shorts off, and Eddie looked him over, “You're healing well. Thank you, Darling. That makes me feel bettet to know.” Waylon reached for his shorts, but Eddie stopped him.  
“Ah, no. You won't be needing those for awhile.” Eddie handed Waylon a box. About the size of a shoebox. “Here's a gift for you, Darling.”  
Waylon opened it curiously. He found some types of clothing. He picked the first thing up out of the box. A pair of... Were these... Panties?  
“I made them myself, Darling,” Eddie grinned. “Try them on.”  
Waylon did as he was told, slipping them on. It felt so awkward, to be wearing something like this.  
“And now for the rest,” Eddie guestured to the box.  
Waylon reached inside and pulled out a big, frilly blue dress, made from what felt like tshirt material. The thing was so frilly and covered in lace, and ribbons. There were ribbon-bows everywhere. Eddie helped slip it over Waylon's head, it fell around his ankles. The neckline was low, too.  
“Oh, Darling, it looks so good on you!” Eddie was in awe, circling him. “And now for the final touch...”  
Eddie removed from his pocket several blue ribbons, matching the dress, and a comb.  
“Sit down on the couch for me, Darling.”  
Waylon sat in front of Eddie, and Eddie began combing the knots and tangles from his hair.  
“Your hair is so beautiful... Such beautiful curls and waves...” Eddie murmured as he worked. Waylon's hair had always had a bit of curl to it. If he had gotten his hair cut as he usually did around this time, it would be too short to notice. But as it was now, it hung low below his ears.  
Once Eddie had removed all the tangles, he took Waylon's hair, and gave him pigtails, tying the ribbons around in bows on both sides.  
“You look so adorable!” Eddie grinned. “Like a little girl again...”  
Eddie had him look in the bathroom mirror. A frilly dress, with bows, pigtails with bows, it looked very odd on him.  
“Oh just one more thing!” Eddie rushed out of the room, returning later with a pair of shoes, and socks. Eddie made Waylon sit across from him, as he pulled the knee highs over Waylon's feet.  
Then he took the shoes. Waylon was shocked to find that they were girl's shoes. Black flats, with a bit  
of a heel.  
“Where did you get these...?” Waylon asked.  
“There were shoe donations that had to be brought inside when the place closed down. It had been raining,” Eddie explained, and stood Waylon on his feet.  
“You're so adorable!” Eddie cooed. “Like a little doll! I'll make you more princess dresses and things! You'll love it!”  
Eddie left to go to work again, and Waylon tried to follow, but Eddie wouldn't allow it.  
“Not yet, Darling. You can't spoil the surprise!”  
Waylon settled in one of the chairs with another book. He was just about to open it when...  
“NO STOP PLEASE!” There was an ear-splitting scream, one of complete agony, and horror. Screaming, and sobbing. And then the man's voice quieted.  
Waylon was stunned. He had been certain he would be the last one to end up on the Groom's table. Eddie had found his bride, and so he would stop his experiments. But, it seemed Waylon was wrong.  
When Eddie returned to the room a while later, Waylon was staring at him.  
“You... You're still doing those... Experiments?”  
Eddie stared at him. “Well of course, Darling. Did you think I stopped?”  
“Why are you still doing that if you have me?!” Waylon asked.  
“Well Darling,” Eddie was exasperated. “You need bridesmaids of course, and don't you want me to find you some friends? You'll need several women, of course. Married life can be a toil, and I want you to have others who share it with you.”  
Waylon shook his head.  
Eddie sighed. “Fine, Darling. I'll fix up your bridesmaids. But when you need friends who know what married life is like, just ask, and I'll start the process.”  
“They just... They scream so loudly,” Waylon said softly.  
“Oh, Darling,” Eddie smiled. “I'll gag them from now on, you won't hear a thing.”  
That didn't make Waylon feel any better.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next few weeks, they'd gotten into a routine. Eddie spent his free time sewing for Waylon's bridesmaids, and Waylon spent his free time reading, cooking, and cleaning. Every day, Eddie came to the room for lunch, and then came home for dinner and the rest of the night. Every few days, Eddie would return to the room with a box, and would present Waylon with a new outfit. He now had three dresses. There was the blue, frilly, lacy dress with blue ribbon that Eddie had first given him. Now Waylon had a lavender colored dress, which came halfway above his knees. It was plain, but it was lowcut, and showed a lot of skin. The third was a pale pink color, it came to his ankles and had a pretty floral print on it. Waylon liked wearing sweatpants or shorts better, but Eddie wanted him to wear his creations, and so, Waylon did.   
When Waylon had woken up that morning, Eddie had been standing over him, grinning widely..  
“Darling, guess what?”  
“Hm?”  
“I've finished preparing. Our wedding will take place tonight.”  
Waylon was shocked. “Wha, tonight?! But I'm not ready for this all tonight!”  
“Shh, don't fret, Darling. I already have everything ready, it will be perfect.”  
His head was spinning, as Eddie took control. He couldn't think straight, but Eddie was on a schedule.  
Eddie sent Waylon into the bathroom to run a bath, and Eddie had him shave. Eddie ended up doing it all himself. He wanted to ensure every bit of hair was gone. Once that was finished, and Waylon was all cleaned up, Eddie sat him down on the couch, while he worked on Waylon's hair. Eddie wrappd strands of hair around knitting needles, pencils, anything that would keep the curl held as it dried. Eddie took the quilt from the bed, and wrapped it around Waylon's body, to keep him warm. Eddie told Waylon he wasn't allowed to move until he returned, and then he left. Waylon tried to think through his muddled thoughts, but he gave up when he started getting a headache.  
Eddie returned a long time later.  
It was probably only 30 minutes or so, but it felt like a long time.  
“Darling, I need you to hold still for me, okay?” Eddie asked. Waylon nodded, and Eddie pulled the bottom of the blanket up. Waylon heard a few snips, and Eddie removed the stitches from his lower region. “It looks good, Darling. Here, step into these.”  
Waylon stepped where he was told, and Eddie pulled a pair of panties up around him.  
“Alright, and here we go,” Eddie brought over a huge white dress.  
“Face that way,” Eddie nodded, slipping the dress around Waylon's body. It was huge, definitely a princess dress. It was puffy and covered in sparkles, and sequines, and a flower pattern. Waylon was watching in awe in the mirror while Eddie fluffed it here and there. It was a gorgeous work of art. It gave him curves in places where he had none, and made him look... really like a girl.  
Eddie undid Waylon's hair, and it fell in curls. He slipped a headband over Waylon's head. A veil.  
“What do you think, Darling?” Eddie asked softly.  
“It's beautiful...” Waylon said.  
“You're beautiful,” Eddie corrected. “Now, you're not to go anywhere. You stand right here, and wait. I'll be back in a few moments to escort you.”  
Waylon admired the dress in the mirror, and it was only a couple minutes before Eddie returned, wearing a tuxedo. He did a good job on it, it looked really nice on him. Eddie offered his arm, and Waylon took it.  
Together they made their way down hallway after hallway, until they reached a room acting as chapel. The inside had two rows of empty chairs, and on either side of the open area which would be their “stage,” three bridesmaids stood. Each one wore a purple dress. Waylon felt terrible that these six people had suffered because of him, but Eddie was pleased. They all stood with expressions of pain on their faces. Waylon remembered how it felt the first few days too. He couldn't stand without pain.  
One bridesmaid stood before them, and asked them if they would take each other as husband and wife.  
“I do,” Eddie said, beaming.  
“I do,” Waylon said softly.  
“Then you may kiss the bride,” the bridesmaid said, and Eddie lifted the veil covering Waylon's face, leaned down, and kissed him. The bridesmaids applauded as Eddie pulled away. Waylon felt exhilirated.  
“Why don't you wait outside for a moment, Darling?” Eddie asked. “I'll only be a moment.”  
Waylon stood outside the doors, and it only took a few minutes for Eddie to return.  
“What happened?” Waylon asked.  
“They didn't want to accept the new life,” Eddie murmured, and Waylon knew Eddie had ended their suffering.  
They walked arm-in-arm back to the room.  
“You know, Darling...” Eddie grinned. “Tonight will be our honeymoon. Our first night truly together as husband and wife.”  
Waylon paused. He hadn't exactly thought about the idea of a honeymoon. Would Eddie actually...? He shuddered, but tried to act like he wasn't terrified at the idea.  
Eddie led him back to the room, and grinned widely.  
“I'll be back in a minute, why don't you get ready?” Eddie left the room.  
Waylon shuddered. He couldn't believe Eddie was actually about to... He noticed a box on the bed. Opening it up, he discovered some kind of lingerie. He pulled out panties, and a top. They were both pretty much see-through, with lace and things. Waylon really didn't see the point of having them if you could see through them anyway, but he undressed, and put them on anyway. He felt so exposed. He might as well not have been wearing any clothing at all. Embarrassed, he wrapped the quilt around himself to hide his body.  
Eddie opened the door, wearing only a pair of shorts.  
“Why are you so covered up like that?” Eddie grinned, taking hold of the quilt and pulling it off. Eddie had his way with Waylon that night, and much later that night, when Eddie's arms were wrapped around Waylon, and both were dozing off, Waylon felt like things were going to get back into some state of normal, and they could be a real family.


	9. Chapter 9

Married life wasn't that bad. They spent more time together, did things together. They read together a lot, spent quiet evenings reading. Eddie taught Waylon to sew. Their late evenings were spent skin-to-skin in their bed.  
They tossed around the idea of children. Or rather, Eddie tossed around the idea. Eddie wanted children badly. Waylon admitted his body wasn't able to deliver them. About two months or so after they were married, Eddie was sitting on the couch, and Waylon was lying there, head on Eddie's leg, both reading, when Eddie suddenly spoke up, “Darling, we need to talk about something.”  
“What do you want to talk about?” Waylon asked.  
“I need to clean you up some.”  
“What do you mean?” Waylon was curious.  
“Well, you see, I want to make sure that everything stays clean, so nothing gets infected or anything, so I'd like you to let me clean you up.”  
“Oh, Eddie, you don't need to worry about that, I clean myself up just fine.”  
“Yes but do you get deep enough?”  
Waylon paused. “I told you, I clean myself up just fine. I don't need any help.”  
“Why don't you let me clean you up? It would make me feel so much better.”  
Eddie started to plead, so Waylon agreed.  
“Alright, alright, if it means that much to you, go for it. You've never mentioned it before though, so why now?”  
“I just want to be sure,” Eddie said.  
Eddie was acting strange, and Waylon knew it. Cleaning him up? So long as Waylon took a bath every other day, Eddie was fine. He wondered just exactly what Eddie was hiding from him.  
“Come on then, Darling, let's go get you cleaned up.”  
Waylon walked to the bathroom, but Eddie stopped him. “Oh, I had something else in mind, follow me, Darling.”  
Waylon followed Eddie down the hall, into the workshop. Eddie didn't like for Waylon to be inside the workshop. It was always covered in blood, and made Waylon feel sick. But Eddie had cleaned up today. The operating table was sitting in the middle of the room, ropes sitting on top of it.  
“Now why are you actually doing this?” Waylon asked.  
“I um... See, there's this place that I messed up on. It sticks out, and it will be a whole lot more comfortable and better if we remove it, so...”  
“Well, wouldn't that be a lot easier to say than lying to me?” Waylon rolled his eyes.  
“It'll hurt, but not that bad. It's a really little spot.”  
“Alright,” Waylon climbed on top of the table. Eddie went into his sewing room for whatever tools he'd need. Waylon removed the clothes he was wearing, setting them on the floor. Waylon picked up the strips of rope waiting for him. He took as much care as he had the first time he'd tied himself to this table. He took no chances. He wound the rope around and around each of his legs, tying them tightly. A few test jerks revealed them to be unmovable. Eddie returned, and Waylon laid on his back, Eddie tying his wrists tightly.  
“So... Darling?” Eddie asked.  
“Hm?”  
“I um... I'm not cleaning you up, and I don't have anything to remove...”  
“I know, so why am I lying here?”  
“Well, my friend Dr. Trager has a man on the outside. He's bringing him things he needs. An errand boy. I had him send for things... Things you need.”  
“What do you mean by-”  
“They're the inner parts we need in order to have children.”  
“Eddie, you don't understand, I can't have a baby! I'm not built for it! It won't work!” Waylon tried to talk some sense into him, but Eddie covered him with a sheet, over his whole body, even his face. All Waylon could do was stare at the white sheet, as the table he was laying on was rolled down hallways, up elevators, who knows where he was going. He tried to talk sense into Eddie, but it wasn't working. Finally he gave up.  
Eventually, Waylon heard a knock on a door, and a man's voice, Dr. Trager, spoke.  
“Ah, Eddie! Come in, come in! I've been waiting for you!”  
“Hi, Rick,” Eddie said back.  
“Oh, and this must be your lovely bride, let's see her!” The sheet was pulled back from his face, and Waylon was looking into the face of a doctor, a surgical mask covered his mouth and nose.  
“Oh, my my, she is a beaut!”  
“I know it,” Eddie grinned.  
“Don't you worry, now,” Rick grinned. “She is in good hands. I assume you'll be staying to help out with the procedure?”  
“Of course.”  
“Alright, let's take a look here.”  
Dr. Trager removed the sheet from Waylon's body, turning on a bright light above him. Waylon squinted against it, unable to see.  
“Let's see here...” Waylon squinted through the light, as Trager picked up a cotton ball with tweezers, and dipped it in a solution. He began swabbing all the way up into the crevice Eddie had cut. Waylon shuddered at how cold it was, that deep inside him.  
“This goes deep, but it will need to go deeper.” Trager made a few other remarks, about how it would need to connect here, to this part, or how he needed to make a wide incision here. Finally Dr. Trager looked up at Eddie.  
“Alright, we're ready to get started,” Dr. Trager's face appeared in front of the light, blocking it out.  
“Don't you worry, you're in good hands. You won't feel a thing. It's a good thing too, if you did, your heart'd be pumping so fast you'd bleed out.” Trager fit a mask over Waylon's nose and mouth. Some kind of oxygen mask, connected by a tube to a container. Eddie flipped the switch to turn it on, and it started releasing gas into the mask. He coughed, but tried to breathe normally, as Trager instructed. His eyes were almost instantly heavy, and he closed them. The last thing he felt was the blade being slowly inserted into the crevice where Trager was about to cut. “Here comes the first incision,” Trager said, just as Waylon descended into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas you want to see written, let me know! If you have a fanfictions, I'd be happy to read them! Let me know!

When Waylon woke up, he hurt everywhere. This time was worse than the first time, this wasn't just his lower region, this time, he hurt deep inside his body. Under his own skin. He felt sick, and lightheaded.  
“Ah, you're waking up,” Dr. Trager loomed over him.  
“What have-” Waylon started.  
“Oh, hush hush. You did very well during the surgery. Of course, it will take a little while to heal up. I'm going to keep you for a few weeks, just to be sure everything's all safe.”  
“Safe? What do you mean?”  
“Oh, well, I don't want to have you up and moving yet. The tunnel could collapse, or you could start bleeding profusely, or internal bleeding....”  
Waylon felt sick at the thought.  
“Oh, but don't worry. In a few weeks, when you've healed up, you'll be good. You'll need to clean it all fairly often, but of course that's to be expected.”  
“But how-”  
“Ah, ah, no questions. Eddie will answer everything you want to know, he asked me not to mention anything to you. Now, don't move. I'm going to clean you up.”  
Trager picked up a tube from the floor, and it went deep into his body, Waylon gasped at how much it hurt, and through the tube, that area of his body was being cleaned out with water. It stung horribly, and the water streamed out, a dark pink color.  
“There we are, now, how about a little lunch?”

The following few weeks for Waylon were difficult. He wasn't allowed to get up from the table. He was covered by a sheet, with Trager looking him over every day. Making sure he was healing well, and nothing was infected. After a few days, Trager cut the ropes on his hands, and as long as Waylon held still for his checkups, Trager let him use his hands to eat, read, or whatever else he wanted to do. His legs remained still, though. He wasn't allowed to even shift position. He never slept well, the table was uncomfortable, and he got cold at nigh. Eddie visited daily, and brought Waylon books to read.  
After over a month, he was reading a book, and Trager came in for the usual afternoon check up. Waylon didn't even flinch as Trager cleaned him up.  
“Hm... I think you've healed.” Trager cut the ropes binding his legs there. Waylon was shocked.  
“I'll call Eddie to come get you, stay here,” Trager walked out of the room.  
Waylon sat up. He throbbed a little. Slowly, he stood up. He felt awkward... It didn't hurt really... Just... Throbbed. Tingled.  
Eddie entered the room, “Here Darling, put these on,” Eddie handed him a pair of sweatpants, and a tshirt.  
Waylon changed in the corner, while Trager talked to Eddie.  
“Birthing will be excruciating. But she's a fighter. She can handle it. Try with her this week and next. If she doesn't feel a difference by the end, I can help.”  
Once Waylon was dressed, Eddie pushed the operating table out of the room, thanking Trager.  
“Here, up you go, Darling.” Eddie had Waylon sit on the table, riding along, as Eddie pushed. “I don't want you walking too much, it may be sensitive.”  
Down an elevator, and through the maze of hallways, Eddie finally returned Waylon to the room he had missed for so long.  
Waylon crawled on top of the big bed, he had missed the comfortable mattress. He hadn't slept well in so long. He pulled the quilt over himself, and Eddie brought over a sandwich.  
“Here, Darling, eat something first, then you can sleep.”  
Waylon ate his sandwich quickly, and then flopped back onto the pillow, rolling over. He felt exhausted, like he had spent the past month running a marathon, as opposed to spending it lying completely still.  
“Ah, Darling,” Eddie cooed. “Alrigth, we'll start later on the path to getting our children.”  
Waylon barely heard him, as he fell asleep.

He was woken later that night.  
“Darling, come have dinner. I have a surprise,” Eddie shook him awake.  
Groggily, Waylon rolled off the bed onto his feet. He found a big dish of mac n' cheese waiting for him.  
“Taadaa, I found a microwave for you!” Eddie was proud of himself.  
“It's good, Eddie,” Waylon said. He really just wanted to go back to bed.  
“So, Darling,” Eddie said. “Are you excited? You'll be pregnant within the next few weeks. I hope we have a girl.”  
Waylon still refused to think it was possible. He knew it wouldn't happen, but he decided to use it to his advantage.  
“Eddie, I don't think we should have a baby here...”  
“Oh, don't you worry, Darling, you'll do fine.”  
“No, I mean it will be so much safer for our baby on the outside, I don't want to take chances.”  
“Oh, Darling, you've got me! I'll keep you safe.”  
Waylon sucked in a breath. “I will not have a baby here! If we leave, then fine, but I will not have a child here!”  
Eddie rolled his eyes. “Oh, Darling, you're just being overly-emotional. Why don't you go-”  
“No!” Waylon snapped. “I will not let you do anything to me until we leave!”  
Eddie turned dark, Waylon skrinked back in fear, as Eddie rose from his chair, and forced Waylon against a wall, hands above his head. “You are mine. We've been over this. You do what I say, when I say it.”  
“No! I'm not doing it!” Waylon tried, but Eddie slapped him across the face.  
“Do as I say, go lay down.”  
“O-Okay...” Waylon did as he was told, tears coming to his eyes at the slap.  
Eddie tied his hands to the bedframe, and Waylon couldn't fight back that night. Waylon fell back into the routine of doing everything Eddie wanted. And over the course of the next two weeks, more time was spent in bed than out of it.  
“Every night and day for two weeks,” Eddie said the last night. “We'll have children for sure. I'll take you back to Dr. Trager tomorrow morning, get you checked out.”  
Waylon slept terribly. He kept tossing and turning, he was hot. He slipped out of the covers, and got a drink of water. He laid on the couch for awhile, and grew cold. His stomach turned, and he rushed to the bathroom to be sick.  
“Darling...” Eddie stood behind him. “Darling, what's wrong?”  
When Waylon was done, he sat on the floor. “I'm... I'm fine... Just... Give me a few minutes.”  
Eddie had him lay down, and after a few minutes, he fell into a restless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I have been EXTREMELY busy, but as I am on Spring Break, I will be finishing up this week.
> 
> So... I'm going to let you guys in on my plan for the story...
> 
> I'm going to end it in a chapter or two, I think, but I'll leave it open for a sequel maybe. I think I may write other fanfictions in the meantime.
> 
> Thanks for all the support from you guys!

Waylon had lived in the asylum for months now. It had been several months since he had become pregnant, and he was beginning to show signs of it. At first, he'd been shocked. He didn't have the inner workings of a woman, of course he didn't. How could he be possibly pregnant? It wasn't possible, surely something was wrong. It was insane. But the asylum was full of insanity, and so, he had stopped questioning it.  
Eddie was constantly in a good mood. At the beginning of their relationship, Waylon had resented Eddie... Even despised him sometimes. Eddie had terrified him, but now... Waylon had to admit, that he... Had feelings for him at least. He wasn't sure that it was “love.” but he definitely cared for him, at least somewhat.  
Waylon was no longer the man he used to be. After so long, he was simply Eddie's and Eddie was his. There wasn't anything else.  
“Darling,” Eddie called to him one morning. “What do you think about learning how to perform that procedure on your own? Of course, I can do all the work, but won't you want to help your own friends?”  
“Of course,” Waylon grinned. He'd been wondering if Eddie was ever going to have him help in the workshop. “I was wondering if you'd ever ask me to.”  
Eddie was delighted. And so Waylon's training began. Eddie brought in one of the whores he'd captured from the back room. Not worthy of friendship material. Waylon was surprised how easy it was to learn. Removing the vulgarities, and deformities of the body. He was “a natural” according to Eddie, and once he'd finished the procedure, Eddie was pleased with his work. The whore was still alive, which was a bonus.  
“I hadn't expected you to do so well on your first time!” Eddie praised him. Waylon was pleased, he'd done his job well. And so Eddie removed the body, and then another was brought in. Waylon did several procedures, with Eddie's intruction, and then Eddie simply brought one in, and Waylon did the whole thing on his own without Eddie being there. By the end of the day, he could do the whole thing confidently by knife, saw, or just about any other tool you gave him.  
“Clean cuts, tight stitches,” he murmured to himself as he worked.  
Within a matter of days, he had done 20 or so procedures, and he'd only lost 3 of them. The rest became his group of slaves. A few would be nannies, some friends, some housekeepers. He looked over the group he had worked on. He chose 3 as friends. 3 as nannies, and then the rest would be housekeepers, and whatever else they would need. They were both happy with the group, and they were treated as king and queen of their own realm.  
They only had to lock the door, and if one of the group misbehaved, they were punished. They had three scales of punishment. For the first-offenders, they were left with no meals for the day. Second-offenders lost a finger or a toe. Third-offenders, if they were stupid enough to break the rules three times, would be fired.  
They had too many housekeepers, however. All breaking the rules too. Too many mouths to feed, They chose 6, and the rest, Eddie fired. Eddie made an example of them, so that the rest of the group would be good, and do as they were told. The ones who were fired were stabbed and thrown down the stairs. If they lived, then good. If they didn't, then good. On most of them, with the exception of maybe one or two, the wound would be enough to kill them, if the other prisoners didn't get to them first.  
The reason for so many housekeepers, was that when the child was born, they would need someone to take care of the place so they didn't have to.  
Pregnancy was rough on Waylon, though. He wanted all kinds of things that didn't exist in the asylum. Things that could only be obtained through the outside world. Cravings, aches, pains, sickness. He suffered through it all.  
“Our little girl will be beautiful,” Eddie promised. Eddie had talked nonstop about their “little girl.” He was so certain on a girl. Waylon had leaned more towards a boy, and so it was a competition. Who knew who would win the battle.  
As the time approached for them to find out the winner, they grew excited. Waylon's belly was swollen. Waylon was leaning against the wall, looking out the window, when he felt it.  
“Eddie, it's time!”  
And so everything happened quickly. He could definitely agree women had it harder... Giving birth was horrible... But finally there was a cry, and he looked to see a little pink bundle in Eddie's arms, being cleaned up with a towel.  
“You were right, Darling. A little boy.” They were both in awe. The little bundle before them cried and wiggled. “What should we-” Eddie started.  
“Eddie Junior, of course.” Waylon finished. Eddie was delighted. And so Eddie Junior joined their family, their little bundle of joy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support on this series, and this particular book is finished! Thanks so much!!

The baby had wormed his way into the hearts of all who met him. Little Eddie Junior was a beautiful baby. He possessed Waylon's eyes, and dark tufts of hair on the top of his head. He was the perfect baby. Waylon and Eddie and Eddie Jr., they were a perfect family.  
About a month after Eddie Jr. had ben born, it was a night like any other. Waylon kissed the top of his sweet little head, and laid him down to sleep, and then crawled into bed with Eddie. He woke with a start.  
“Eddie,” Waylon nudged him.  
“Hm?” Eddie asked groggily.  
“Voices.”  
They both listened for a moment. Men's voices, and women too, outside.  
“This is a good spot,” a man's voice.  
“Are you sure about this? Who knows how many people are in there!” a lady.  
“Are you kidding? This will be a good thing, we'll be the city's heroes!” the man replied.  
They heard nothing for a while. And then came the smoke.

Waylon jumped out of bed, with Eddie right behind him. He ran for the baby, scooping him up in his arms. People started to wake up, and panic. They began to run around, screaming, causing more to do the same. Within minutes, it was complete chaos. Waylon held tight to the baby, and looking around, found he could not see Eddie. He quickly left the room, and down a hallway, until he came to a locked door.  
“Here, Darling, allow me,” Eddie kicked it off its hinges, suddenly behind him. They made their way through the maze of hallways and rooms, Waylon following closely behind Eddie. The smoke was rising. They choked, and coughed.  
There was a loud CRACK as a beam fell from the ceiling, and Waylon shielded the child in his arms from harm, as sparks flew towards them.  
Down a hallway, down another, they went. Many times, through many doors, the flames were eating away at the floors, coming for them. Several rooms were unopenable.  
The asylum wouldn't last long. The flames were consuming it, and everything inside. Screams echoed all over the place.  
Finally they came to stairs. Flames blocked the way going up, and so down they went. They'd made their way to the first floor. They made it all the way to the lobby, where Eddie blocked the doors. No one had made it there yet.  
Eddie ripped and clawed and kicked at the doors, but they wouldn't budge. The windows were thickly barred. The spaces inbetween were far too small for anyone to pass through them.  
Except...  
“Eddie,” Waylon called.  
The frantic man stopped, and looked over his shoulder at him. They both knew what was happening. Eddie kissed the top of his baby's head. Waylon did the same. And then, Waylon shielded the baby while Eddie broke the window. Waylon gently lifted the baby up, and set him outside on the ground, rolling him away from the building.  
Little Eddie Junior began to cry and scream at both being away from his parents, and at being rolled like this.  
“Did you hear that?” The woman from earlier asked.  
“What?” the man replied.  
“I heard a baby...”  
“Don't be silly, it's nothing.”  
“I'm going to go walk around and see.”  
“Fine, fine. Take a walk around the perimeter.”  
Eddie sank against the wall. Waylon watched from the shadows.  
“Oh my god...” the woman breathed, and picked up the crying child in her arms.  
“Ben,” she cried, “there are families in here! Children!”  
“What? Are you sure?” He sounded doubtful.  
“I know a baby when I see one.”  
The man fell silent for a few seconds. “Oh my god... We've made a terrible mistake...”  
The baby began to cry. “Oh, shhh.” the woman rocked him, and he quieted. “Don't you worry, little one, we're going to take you home and you're going to be alright.”  
“Take him home? Just how do you expect to do that?” Ben snapped.  
“Would you like to go to the authorities and explain to them what we did, and show them this one survivor? A child, no less?”  
“Alright, fine. We'll keep him. For now. Until we can find him a better home.”  
The two walked away, watching the blaze.  
Waylon looked down at Eddie, who opened his arms weakly. Waylon slid into them. This was the hardest thing either of them had done. Little Eddie Junior... Would he be okay out there? With those people?  
He had to hope.  
“I love you, Darling,” Eddie said softly.  
“I love you too.” Waylon buried his face in Eddie's shirt.  
Then there was a cracking sound, and the walls collapsed. Then the whole of Mount Massive Asylum crumbled, burying everyone still inside with debris. Many years later, they would come to check the place out, and they would find bodies, and they would find skeletons. Then they would enter the lobby, and they would find a couple of bodies. Their names would be unknown, their stories unavailable. They would never know that here was where Eddie Gluskin and Waylon Park burned. They wouldn't know that they'd had a child, wouldn't know how long they'd been there, wouldn't know how much they loved each other.  
The only thing they would see, were a couple of bodies, arm in arm, waiting out the inevitable.


End file.
